Blinded by Light
by SimplySerene22
Summary: Ever since she was a child, Emi has been suffering from an illness that is slowly but surely killing her. It has rendered her blind, now. Her mother dresses her up and puts her on display at parties in hopes she can be married off. They move back to Suna.
1. Part One

This was my second ever Naruto fanfic...I wrote this while writing ((Spin Me Round))

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part One/**

* * *

Once there was a time when a horrible sickness spread across the land. Very few got it, for it wasn't a common thing. It was mostly children who got it. Many died through those times and very few survived. I was one of those few children.

It really depended on the person but sometimes you die slowly, not noticing it is killing you, and other times you die quickly. Most people just up and died when they got this horrible disease. I don't know if that disgusting medicine worked but I don't know if I'm dying now or if I'll live till I'm eighty! I have a slight suspicion that it is eating me up inside although I can't feel it.

That's the good part of the disease; you don't feel pain, you just die. Luckily for me, I've lived to be twelve so far.

"Emi!!" Someone was shouting. I recognized that voice. "Emika, get your butt over here!" they shouted again.

"What do you want Miura?" I asked, turning to face my older sister.

"Mother said not to wander off like that," she scolded.

I sighed, "I was just enjoying the fresh air…" I mumbled. Actually it wasn't much of fresh air; it was stale and hard to breath. We were visiting this place again. I remembered the feeling when I was smaller.

"Well who knows what could have happened! Some strange guy pulls you in an alley or something and you have no way to protect yourself!" she scolded again. She sounded _way_ too much like mother.

I turned toward her voice and started walking, my long stick out in front of me. I giggled then, "Oh but there WOULD be _someone_ to protect me!" I said with a silly smile on my face.

"And who would that be?" she asked. I could just imagine her with her hands on her hips.

I giggle again, "My lover!" I shouted and then sighed dreamily for dramatic effect.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Joking, joking, calm down already," I said while rolling my eyes. I made my way towards where she was, my stick tapping the streets in front of me. The disease had sadly taken my eyesight. Well, it came and went whenever it wanted but slowly it was coming less and less.

"I just hope mother doesn't hear that…" Miura mumbled. The two of us made our way to the large summer house my parents had bought when Miura was little. Now that my father had died, my mother had decided to move here permanently.

"Where have you been Emika?" a shrill voice asked. It was her mother, and by the sound of it, she was nervously angry, if there was such a thing.

"I was just getting a feel for the place," I mumbled.

"Don't EVER do that again do you hear me?!" She said as her voice was slowly returning to normal, "You had me worried sick."

"Sorry," I said as I walked upstairs. There was actually a reason why I had gone outside and it wasn't because I wanted the fresh air. What I really wanted was to find the person I spent all summer with the last time I came here, and that was when I was pretty little.

But the odds of finding one person, whom I wouldn't be able to recognize by appearance and whose voice had most likely changed, were a million to one.

As everyone slowly drifted off into a peaceful, stuffy sleep, I crept up on the roof of the old building to get a scent of the familiar night air. I knew it was dangerous to do so because of my crappy vision but what's there to live if you don't take risks?

It was worth it as I lay down under the night sky breathing in deeply. Slowly I fell asleep on the top of the building which proved not to be the smartest thing.

**Next Morning…**

"Emika!!" Someone was shouting but their voice was faint and sounded far off. I opened my eyes even though there wasn't much use in doing that. I realized where I was when the roof was scorching hot. I attempted to climb down but the tiles were burning to the touch and in the end, I fell.

I screamed as I plummeted to the ground off a three story building. Obviously someone heard me because I landed on something soft but the impact knocked all the air from my lungs.

"Emi, are you alright?!" Miura asked, worry coating her voice, "We were searching forever but we didn't find a trace of you. We were afraid you were kidnapped!"

I rolled my eyes, "And what would anyone do with a twelve year old girl that can't see?" I asked sarcastically and sat up from whatever I landed on.

"Oh come on, nobody could tell at first glance," She said sounding rather bashful, "I mean your eyes aren't pale like they would be if you were born like that."

According to them, my eyes were a brilliant shade of gold that I rarely saw because whenever my vision would come back for an hour or so, I wasn't around a mirror.

Miura sighed when I didn't respond, "Look, mother would kill you if she knew you fell from the roof and she asked me to go shopping today so wanna go with me to escape evil punishment?" she suggested.

I grinned and said, "You evil conniving girl! And you're supposed to set an example for me," I shook my head amused. Miura pressed something long and smooth in my hands and I recognized it at once as my walking stick.

"You didn't change into pajamas last night so you're all ready to go," She said. We set off along the road and I could feel the sun on the back of my neck. "Oh watch out Emi!" she shouted but it was too late as I knocked into someone pretty tall. So much for my walking stick.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. Suddenly something was wrapped around me and I couldn't move.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	2. Part Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Two/**

* * *

"Emi!!" I heard Miura shriek.

"What is it?" I asked quite calmly to my sister. I had no idea what the stuff that was wrapped around was supposed to be. It was sort of rough feeling and encased my entire body besides my head.

"It…it's him," She sort of half-whispered.

"Who?" I asked amused. I couldn't help it!

"You don't know who I am?" someone with a semi-deep voice asked.

"Well not really," I said, "I just sort of ran into you and I apologized for that. Now what _is_ this stuff that I'm guessing you wrapped me in? It feels quite interesting."

There was a sort of pause, "You talk too much," he said for I had figured it was a guy.

"So?" I asked and then giggled, "Well if you'd be so kind as to release me from whatever this is and return to me my stick that must have dropped, I'll be on my way."

"You are a strange girl," he said and let the stuff around me drop which made me fall to the ground. I hadn't even noticed I had been lifted a few feet from the ground. Immediately I felt around for my walking stick.

"I'd have to say that you are a strange boy," I replied and frowned when I couldn't find the stick.

"Looking for this?" He asked and suddenly the end of it was pushed against my face.

"Yes, thank you very much," I replied and attempted to grab it from him but he held it out of reach. I sighed and stood up off the ground and crossed my arms, "Give it here," I said growing angry.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because I need it," I answered, "And it's my guide so if you won't give it back I'll follow you around everywhere until you do."

"If you do that then I'll kill you," He replied, anger seeping into his voice.

"Go for it," I brushed off his threat, "It'd probably save me from a sudden unexpected death."

"Emi!" Miura cried sounding surprised.

The guy in front of me was silent before asking, "Do I know you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see you remember?" I asked.

"You can't see…" He said mainly to himself.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said sounding like he was a retard, "Now can I please have it back before I attempt to take it from you by force?" I asked sweetly.

He laughed. Well it wasn't much of a laugh, more of an evil chuckle, "You even dare to ask that?" he asked, "You honestly don't know who I am, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Why, would it matter if I did?" I asked angrily. I could just imagine him glaring at me.

"It should," he said, "But I don't think you want to hear it any longer."

"Probably not," I said, "Now give me the stick!"

"No," He said.

"Yes!!" I shouted. I wasn't in the prettiest of moods especially since I woke up to a scorching hot rooftop. Miura was scared; I could hear it in her voice.

"Oh there you are," a girl's voice said.

"We've been looking for you," a guy's voice said. They were on either side of the guy in front of me.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked sounding nervous. I was still trying to get that stick back and I wasn't about to back down just yet. As my mother said, I was stubborn. A trait apparently passed down from my father.

"Well he just took my WALKING AID from me," I emphasized on the words 'walking aid'.

"Oh that's not very nice," the boy said, "If she can't hear then you shouldn't pick on her!" he said.

Everything was silent for a minute. I blinked confusingly for a while before saying, "I can't _see_, smart one."

"Oh…" he said. The girl giggled and there was a muffled hitting sound, "You are an idiot you know that?" she asked him. It sounded like she had hit him on the back of his head.

"Umm so can I have my walking stick back?" I asked slowly growing frustrated.

"Go give her back the stick," the girl said, "It isn't nice to pick on ones less fortunate than yourself you know."

The boy sighed and gave me the stick back, "My name is Gaara…of the desert. And don't you forget that," he said.

"Yay!" I said suddenly happy, "Thank you, finally!"

_Gaara…Gaara…thinking…I know this…_

"Come on," the other boy said quietly and they started to leave.

"GAARA!!" I suddenly shouted, forgetting to keep that in my head, "_Now_ I know where I heard your name before!" I said happily as I went to hug him because I hadn't heard from him in a LONG time.

As my arms wrapped around him and something wrapped around me, I heard many people gasp.

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	3. Part Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Three/**

* * *

Whatever was wrapped around me was growing tighter and tighter. Of course I let go of him.

"Don't you remember me Gaara?" I asked calmly despite what I guessed was his sand slowly crushed me, "We spent a lot of time together when we were little, I didn't know you'd forget so soon."

"I didn't forget," he snarled, "You abandoned me! Just like everyone else!" he shouted and I knew he was slowly going insane.

"Actually, correction to that," I said and if I could, I'd have a finger in the air, "I was only here for summer and if I'm not mistaken, I told you that. I wanted to say goodbye but I got sicker when we left."

The stuff I had guessed was his sand slowly came apart, "Aren't you afraid of death?" he asked as I slowly drifted back down.

"Not really," I said and tilted my head, "I guess it's because everyone expected me to die I just started believing it too."

"That's not true!" Miura shouted and I could tell she was crying, "We didn't think you were going to die!"

I had nearly forgotten she was there. In fact I had forgotten where we were. I guess Gaara was thinking the same thing because he said, "Let's go for a walk."

"Don't forget to release the sister," the girl said and I figured he let Miura go.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me roughly along. "Wait!" Miura shouted, "Where are you going?" she asked. I just shrugged as I stumbled not really knowing what or where I was walking to.

"Temari, Kankuro, leave," Gaara commanded. They did as he told them to as I suddenly felt the absence of the two people beside him.

"So um where ARE we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere quiet," he said not really answering my question. Eventually he stopped and so did I. There was dirt under my feet and I don't mean the dirt on the streets. This was real dirt where plants grow. Ok now I sound stupid. "Watch your step," he said, "I don't care on your outlook on death but I don't get any answers from a dead girl."

I smiled, "Well if it's answers you want then it's answers you get," I said amused, "On one condition though, I can ask questions too AND you have to escort me back to my house."

"Fine," He said, "Sit down," He said and I felt around before I did so. It was rock from what I felt. A smooth boulder if I wasn't mistaken.

"Ask away your majesty," I said remembering when we were younger.

"Don't call me that," he said, "Now, what did you mean you got sick? I thought you were already sick."

"Well," I started, "It was sort of like an after sickness, if that makes any sense. I got sick with that stupid disease and then later I got hit with the after shock."

He was quiet for a moment, "So you didn't abandon me?" he asked.

I shook my head firmly, "No, why would I have done that? You are, like, my best friend don't you know?" I asked.

"Actually I don't. I thought you were when we were little but then I thought you found out who I was, _what_ I was," He explained.

Now I was confused, "What you are? What are you, a bug? You're a living human being from what I know," I said.

I could tell he was rolling his eyes, "No I'm not a bug. I'm…a monster," he said quietly.

I reached out my arms until I found him. I started touching his face, "Well from what I can tell, you're still human. You don't have ears or fangs," I had felt his teeth and he pulled away, "You don't have a tail now do you?" I asked.

"Not like that!" He yelled, "It's inside me…"

"Well it definitely doesn't show," I said, "You don't act like a monster, do you?"

"I was about to kill you remember?" He asked.

"So? That was partly my fault. I'd probably kill myself if I had encountered me," I said and looked confused, "Ok that sounded weird, but you get what I'm talking about right?"

He sighed, "Yes," he said, "I guess I'll take you home now, it's close to lunch time."

"Well if it's close to lunch time, don't you want to eat?" I asked, "I've got money with me so why not grab a bite to eat? Unless of course, the 'monster' inside of you doesn't like sushi," I had made quotes in the air when I said 'monster'.

I didn't see him smile as we got up, I mean how could I?

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a yes," he said.

"YAY!!" I shouted and jumped in the air.

"You know how dangerous that is to do on a ledge?" Gaara asked.

"We're out on a ledge?" I asked suddenly drawing closer to him.

He chuckled slightly, "Yeah…So where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment before grinning evilly.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	4. Part Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Four/**

* * *

Gaara stared at me as I ate, "What?" I asked as I felt his eyes on me most of the time. It was kind of hard not to notice, even for a girl with bad vision.

"How do you DO that?" He asked, awe in his voice.

"Do what?" I asked shoving another piece of chicken in my mouth where it sat nicely next to the rice.

"EAT all that!" He exclaimed, "I mean you just sort of…_inhaled_ it!"

I swallowed the food with much difficulty and smiled, "Well I was hungry!" I said, "Did you eat anything?"

He had nodded but stopped partway and said, "Yeah…I'm finished," he said and I heard him put his chopsticks down.

"And I'm stuffed," I said and put my hands on my stomach, "I think I ate that a little TOO fast…" I groaned, "Now I feel sick…"

I heard the sound of a chair being pushed back, "Yeah just don't upchuck it all my way ok?" he had a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry! I rarely ever throw it all back up!" I smiled brightly at him. I paid for the food like I had promised and we left the little restaurant. "This has been the most fun I've had since…well since the last time I saw you!" I said. "Well maybe not 'saw' but you get it…"

"Really? But don't you have fun with your family?" He asked.

"Well," I started, "Since I can't see, I can't become a shinobi because of my eyesight so my parents dubbed me basically useless. That's when they started to believe that if they disciplined me well enough, they could marry me off to a wealthy dude that wouldn't care if I couldn't see or not. Yeah I was basically angry at them for thinking that. I must admit, I think they had fun dressing me up like a doll."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

I sighed, "They made me wear dresses and learn to be super polite. I hated it. Torture, complete torture. I guess I was too stubborn a horse to be broken," I explained.

"Stubborn, yes. Horse, no," He said, "You're not a horse…well you'd be a really weird looking one."

I stuck out my chin, "And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I can't tell if you'd be a black horse with gold eyes, which would still look weird," he said, "Or a gold horse with black eyes, which would look even weirder!" he explained.

I glared in his general direction and continued to walk. "Where'd that walking stick of mine go anyways?" I asked mainly to myself.

"You mean this?" Gaara asked and he tapped the back of my legs slightly with it.

"Yes that," I said and held out my hand. This time he actually gave it to me.

"Well we're at your house," he said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked him suddenly.

He seemed surprised, "Well I guess I could kill a few people…" he said jokingly, "Wanna join?"

I hit him on the arm, "Oh come on, I'm serious are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oww that hurt!" he said mockingly, "But yes, I am free FOREVER!" he said dramatically.

"I swear, I rub off on you too much," I shook my head, "You aren't acting like the cold meany who took away my walking stick this morning!"

"Well I remembered what had happened when we were little," He said, "And I instantly felt bad for doing it. Remember how we first met?"

I smiled, "Yeah I remember that…" I said as my eyes got this dazed look as I remembered how it had all happened. He was so innocent and free back then. It was a shame that I couldn't see how he looked. Who knows? Maybe he DID have a tail…

"So what was with tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said suddenly remembering, "My mom's throwing one of her all too famous parties. After my dad died, she decided to move here permanently and if you know her, then you know a party is soon after the move. So you wanna come?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not really one for parties," he said.

"Neither am I but she's forcing me to attend," I made a face, "Hopefully there aren't going be any of my mom's friends sons or whatever because she's still trying to get me married. Can't you come? I'll be bored out of my mind if you don't come!" I said and gave him my famous puppy dog stare, "Please?" I asked.

"Well you aren't looking directly in my face so it looks a bit weird," He said, "But I'll think about it, when does it start?" he asked.

"One in the afternoon," I said, "I know it starts early but that's my mom," I made another face, "Can you PLEASE come? You can invite whoever you want!"

He sighed, "I'll think about it," he said, "But don't count on it."

"Thanks!" I said and smiled in his general direction, "It'd mean the world if you went! Well sort of, it IS just another dumb party my mom scheduled but it'd be way more fun if you were there…we could play all sorts of tricks on the guests…" I said mainly to myself.

"Well bye then," Gaara said, "Might see you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye!" I said and happily went inside.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	5. Part Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Five/**

* * *

As I walked inside happily, I immediately heard footsteps drawing closer to where I was.

"Emika is that you?" I heard the distinctive voice of my mother ask. I knew I was in trouble then, "Where have you BEEN?!" she shouted angrily, "Do you know how worried I was when Miura came back without you?"

"Didn't she explain-" I started.

"About how you _slept_ on the ROOF?!" she asked furiously, "Yes and then how you _fell down_ from it too. The worst thing she told me though, the thing that sent my head spinning, was that you were taken by that…that…**monster**!!" she exclaimed.

Now I was angry, "What do you mean, monster?!" I asked, "If you mean Gaara then you're wrong!" I yelled at her.

"Oh so you call him _Gaara_ now do you? Do you even have the slightest hint of what is inside of him?" She asked, her tone dropping in a worried and scared sounding half-whisper.

"Yes," I said and tilted my chin up a little, "In fact I do. Does it seem like I care?" I asked not able to see my mother's scared expression, "I think it's a shame that nobody in this village has seen the real him!"

"It's sometimes a good thing you can't see," Her mother said softly all of a sudden, "It saves you the heartbreak of seeing how people look at you or that boy. I've seen him when I walk down the street once in a while. People fear him, and you should too!"

She had me lost there, having no vision meant that I couldn't see people's expressions, true, but that didn't mean people didn't show their emotions in their voice as well! I've heard plenty of people have their voices shaking with fear when they talked to him when we were younger. I've heard of smugness and pride in people's voices when talking to me.

My mother sighed, "I don't think it's such a wonderful idea that you hang around with that boy any longer," she said, "Just go to your room now. I've got a headache."

I tapped my walking stick around and found the staircase. Then I marched up to my room and closed the door. She hadn't known I had invited him to the party tomorrow, although she would eventually when I put my plan into action. He'd have just a big part in the plan as I did.

I sat on my bed and leaned my head against the wall behind me. Eventually the rest of the day passed because my mother came in to say goodnight to me. Then, when everyone was asleep, I opened my window to let the night air in as I sat on the window ledge.

It was hard for me to fall asleep. Slowly I was getting to bed later and later, I could feel it. And the fact that Miura kept telling me the time ALL the time.

As I sat there letting the cool breeze wash over me I thought about the argument that seemed like only a few moments ago.

It was slightly true that I knew what she meant by monster, Gaara had told me there was one inside of him. I didn't care if there was a monster inside him, it was _him_ being himself that mattered. I didn't know completely of what exactly was inside of him. I just knew that he was a human being just like myself and that there was just something extra inside him.

As I started to feel sleepy, I crawled inside and curled up in my bed. I sort of couldn't wait for what tomorrow held for me.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I was sitting on the rooftop as usual as I waited for the world to wake up. I was pretty sure Emi was asleep by now so I wouldn't disturb her. I was bored, I had to admit.

I was wondering why I had acted like I did today, or yesterday seeing as it was one in the morning. It felt weird doing it, acting like that. But at the same time it felt as if I've been wanting to act like that for a long time.

I guess you could say I was slightly taking advantage of Emika and her blindness. She couldn't see how people looked at me, or her for that matter. She didn't see how people were afraid of me. She was different from everyone else.

She could see beyond the surface, not speaking literally of course. She isn't afraid of death and I guess that's from facing it in the eye before. I can actually be myself when I'm around her, the person I was when I was little, mainly because she can't see.

I know it's not a real nice thought to be thinking but I am sort of happy she's that way. I feel different when I'm around her…alive might seem like the right words…

Ahhh all of this serious thinking is giving me a headache. It sucks not being able to sleep…

* * *

**The Next day, Emika's POV…**

I woke up to Miura yelling in my ear.

"GET UUUUUUP!!" she shouted in a sing-song voice, "Today's the party thing so you should get up. Mother most likely wants to dress you up like her dollie again so…"

"I don't want to," I moaned sleepily and covered my head with the pillow. I felt the bed go down a bit and realized Miura was sitting down.

"So what are you planning to do this time?" Miura asked, "Act all innocent and then land them with mud when they step out the door?"

I grinned, "Nah did that last time," I said, "Mom will suspect me for sure…Of course you were in on it too you know. I couldn't have possibly got them covered in the stuff if you hadn't told me where and when to drop it!"

"Well I know you are planning something," she said suspiciously, "I can tell by that look in your eye. Did you invite anyone in particular to come to this stupid party?"

I smiled mischievously, "Just wait till mom finds out, then you'll see. If you don't figure it out before that anyways."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	6. Part Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Six/**

* * *

I swear, mother gets a kick out of dressing me up in some uncomfortable dress and watch me scratch myself. She also piled my hair on the top of my head in some weird hairdo of hers. Of course I can't see a thing but Miura always tells me I look pretty.

"So what am I wearing?" I asked and scratched the back of my neck.

"Well you are wearing a knee length gold colored dress with little sleeves," she said, "Obviously trying to make your eyes stand out. She also put on black eyeliner so it'd stand out even more. I'm guessing she's making your eyes the main attraction."

I rolled my eyes, "Duh. Typical mom," I said, "Well I really hope I can put my plan into action…"

"Oh really?" She asked curiously.

"I mean uh…" I said and I could feel my cheeks start to warm, "Look at the time! It's nearly time for this party!"

"Actually we've got two hours," Miura said, "And how would you be able to see the clock anyways?"

I feigned a gasp, "Are you trying to make me feel bad? Are you seriously _mocking_ the **handicapped**??" I asked incredulously, "How dare you!" I said trying to seem upset.

I could tell she just rolled her eyes by her tone, "Oh yes I was just putting down a blind person," she said sarcastically.

"You're mean," I whined, crossed my arms and turned away from her.

"So who'd you invite?" She asked sounding genuinely curious, "I bet I know who!" she said.

"Like I'd tell you!" I said, "You'd just go off and tell mom anyways. Either that or it'd 'slip' from your mouth. You've always been a sucker for gossip."

"What?!" She sounded shocked, "I am NOT a gossiper!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok sure, right, I believe you!"

We talked for the rest of the time my mother finished getting everything ready for this 'big' event. She swore that if I didn't find a suitable husband by the time I'm 15, she'd find one for me. I was twelve years old for pete's sake! Of course after I actually told her that, she said it would just mean that we'd someday get married and 'someday' meant in the near future. Blech.

"Darlings!" our mother called sweetly from downstairs, "One of our guests has arrived!"

We simultaneously rolled our eyes unknowingly and walked downstairs. She was excitedly looking at them through the keyhole, "Ohhh it's that one boy that I thought would be your perfect match!" she said. She straightened herself out, took a few deep breathes and opened the door, smiling brightly at them. How I knew this? This was how it has been for a very long time and I can still remember her doing it every time she'd answer the door. Plus Miura whispered so low that she couldn't hear, "She's doing it again."

"Hello there!" she said in her fake happy-cheerful voice that she greeted everyone in.

"Hey! It's been a while hasn't it?" they asked whom I presumed was the father.

The great thing about my plans is that I can portray any emotion I want perfectly. Miura told me so.

"As you know this is my two lovely daughters, Miura, she's turning 16 this year," she said, "And Emika, she'll be turning 13 next year!"

I pasted a fake but convincing smile on my face as I looked in the general direction of the front door.

"Uhh nice to see you again, Emi!" came the familiar voice of Kaito, one of the guys I got with mud. From the sound of it, he hasn't forgotten.

I smiled innocent and sweet, "Hi there Kaito!" I said and made sure that my voice sounded fake.

"You are right!" his father said loudly, "They are lovely!" he said.

Mother escorted them to where the refreshments were while Miura and I chatted for a moment. "Kaito is the richest, isn't he?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh," she said and nodded even though I couldn't see, "By the looks of it, his father has been growing LARGE…"

I giggled at this statement. If only I could see. Kaito, as far my memory serves correct, was the one that hit on me most. I've suspected they were after my parent's money and I think they're after my mom's money. I've told her this but she'd just brush off my suspicions. He's also the one that tried to kiss me but instead I held up a toad, we were outside. He went off screaming his head off to his father about getting warts around his mouth after that. We were about seven years old at that time. Ah such fond memories…

The doorbell rang again and my mom's footsteps told me she was rushing to the door. She said and did the same thing to them as she had done to Kaito and his father. This time it was Akiyuki and his parents. He has this horrible pick up line…

"Long time no see Emi!" He said and just the tone of his voice said that he was smirking. I just glared and smiled in his general direction. Hopefully, if my plan went right, they'd all be leaving and never returning. Course I'd get in a TON of trouble but it would be worth it.

The next people who came included Ikumu. I always thought his name was weird, just like him. He rarely talked and it seemed as though his parents were forcing him into going all the time. His father was this huge guy and I don't mean tall. I was wondering if he had gotten any bigger when I heard that he had come.

Next up was Makio and his mother (Mario!). He was a short and chubby little guy last time I saw him. Miura told me he had only gotten larger. He, of course, happily went after my mother when she said there were refreshments in the other room.

Last of the group that my mother wanted me to pick a husband from was Taiju. He was more of the normal ones but loved chocolate. He was obsessed with the stuff! Last time I saw him though, he wasn't fat but really skinny for a boy who ate chocolate as if his life depended on it. That was the only problem with that boy.

I sat on the stairs with Miura and smiled my all-knowing smile. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	7. Part Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Seven/**

* * *

I was praying that Gaara would come. Actually praying.

"Emi what are you doing?" Miura asked as I heard her enter my room.

"Praying, what else?" I asked as I stood up from where I was kneeling beside my bed. So far I've played good girl to everyone and acted totally innocent. If he didn't come, I'd have to get Miura to substitute for him.

"And what would you be praying for?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Uhh dunno. Maybe that I can die quick and painless before one of those stupid boys finds out I'm gone? OR I _could_ be praying that a meteor will fall from the sky and crush half of the house, the half with all the annoying guests in it."

"You are one odd cookie," Miura said, "This makes me wonder what you were really praying for."

"Well you are never gonna find out!" I said and stuck my tongue out, "Plus I doubt it's going to happen anyways…"

We were silent for a moment before we both heard footsteps outside. We both looked somewhat startled as we stood up and dashed outside.

"Ah there you are Emi," I heard the obnoxious voice of Kaito saying, "I was wondering where you were. Come, I wish to dance with you."

I smiled forcefully and allowed him to take my arm and guide me to the staircase. He got me all the way downstairs where my mother set up a place for people to dance as I heard the music getting louder as we got nearer.

I was a good dancer, even with my poor eyesight. It was the fact that Kaito didn't know that that gave me the idea. While he was leading and I was actually going along with it for a while, I got bored.

"Oww!" He said sharply but didn't let go of my hand.

"Sorry!" I said but couldn't hide the amusement in my voice, "It's my eyesight." I had purposefully stepped on his feet. He was a very sensitive boy so anything done to make him look 'unattractive', as he called it, tortured him inside.

It was nearing dinnertime that I finally managed to escape from him. I ran upstairs, knowing each step by heart. I knew this house better than the one I lived in normally when my father was alive. I got upstairs gasping for air as I got to my room.

The room was stuffy and I soon found out why when I went to the window. It had been closed so I immediately opened it.

"Emi?" Miura asked as she came to my room, "Oh thank you, you're here. There was someone asking for you before from outside but I thought it was some creep so I shut the window."

"Emika?" Came a whispered voice somewhere. My eyes widened as Miura squealed and rushed over to me, clinging to my arm.

"W-Who's there?" I asked, my voice faltering for a moment.

"It's me," They said, "I don't want to go through the front door so I figured out which window was yours."

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice, "Get in here!" I said, "I dunno if you want to climb or…"

There was some noise near my window and Miura shrieked. "I'm not ALL that scary, am I?" Gaara asked, "She fainted," he explained.

I giggled, "Well maybe not scary…are you ugly?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "Well I made it, even though I'm a bit late. You've got one really tall house…"

"Yay!" I shouted and I heard hurried footsteps drawing closer to my room, "Uhhh hide!"

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere!" I said.

"Where!?" He asked again, looking frantically for a hiding spot.

"In the closet!!" I said, saying the first thing that came to mind. I heard the door to the closet shut right as the door to my room open.

"Is everything ok in here?" My mother asked, "What happened to Miura?" she asked worriedly.

"She uh slipped. And she sort of screamed as she fell, it was sort of sudden," I answered while nodding my head importantly, "I'll get her in her room. You can go ahead back to the party."

"Thank you darling," she said and the tone of her voice said she smiled. As soon as she left, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. She'd see soon enough though.

"Can I come out now?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice, muffled by the closet door.

I giggled, "Yeah come on out. Can you help me take her to her room? I don't really wanna hit her head on corners or anything…"

I heard his footsteps coming closer and I felt hands brush against mine letting me know he had gotten her shoulders, the heaviest part of a person. I grabbed her legs and we slowly got her outside of my room. I told him where to turn and all that and finally we got her to her room. I heard a sudden gasp but then all was quiet again.

"She woke up, saw me and then fainted again," Gaara explained. We set her on the bed and then sat down.

"Well that was weird," I said and then smiled, "Not bad for a blind person right?"

He was silent and I thought that I said something wrong. But then he said, "You weren't always blind. I knew that your vision was messed up before you met me but how come it disappeared completely?"

Before I could answer though, my mother shouted for all to hear, "Dinner's ready!"

She'd be in for the shock of her life when she finds out I invited Sabaku no Gaara for her party. Wait till all the guests find out! This was definitely going to be more fun than last time mother had a party…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	8. Part Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Eight/**

* * *

"Come on Gaara!" I said happily, not really knowing where he was standing, "It's show time. Also dinner time. I'll tell you about my plan when we go downstairs."

I heard footsteps and I knew Gaara was going to go down to dinner.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, a little bit of doubt in his voice, "Does your mother even know you invited me?"

"Nope!" I said, "And plus, how could I when you just got here?" I asked innocently and smiled all knowingly while shrugging slightly.

"Do you need help getting downstairs?" He asked.

I glanced in his direction, "I'd think I know my own house," I said, "But thanks for your offer." I smiled brightly.

_Same as before…_Gaara thought to himself.

We made it downstairs and I told him part of my fabulous plan. I'd tell him the rest after dinner. And the moment we've all been waiting for…we walked in the dinning hall.

"Oh there you are Emi!" My mother said and the room was full of chatter, "I was wondering when you'd-" she stopped in mid-sentence and I knew that she had spotted Gaara. All of a sudden, the chatter stopped.

I smiled brightly, "I'm sorry mother," I said in my overly polite tone, "I was making sure Miura was alright when my friend arrived. Mother, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is my mother," I was dying trying not to burst out laughing.

"P-Pleasure to meet you," she said slightly alarmed. I don't think she'd be holding out her arm for a handshake anytime soon. What I didn't see was _Gaara_ hold out his hand for one. Apparently he got a kick out of it even though no emotion showed on his face. I didn't see any of this.

"Nice to meet you too," He said in his monotone voice, "Although I think I have seen you before somewhere. Maybe in the village?"

"I wouldn't know," She said faintly, finally putting her hand in his delicately. He just shook her hand normally, no death grip or anything. I was sort of standing there with a slight smirk on my face oblivious to this all.

Then there was the part where I'd have to find an available seat to sit in. I felt someone take my arm and lead me further than where I was walking. Gaara pushed me forward slightly and I felt in front of me for the chair. Silently, he pulled it out and got me to sit down. I heard him pull out the chair next to me and sit down.

Eventually everyone got back in the habit of talking again and the whole odd mother meeting Gaara thing was forgotten. The room got louder and louder with people laughing and talking.

Halfway through our meal I nudged Gaara and I felt him bend over slightly towards me. I whispered to him what I wanted to do and he agreed. Silently, without anybody noticing, we both slid under the table.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, do you have any doubts?" I asked.

"Only that I'll be kicked out of the house for well…forever," He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "And won't you get in trouble?"

My smile only grew, "Yeah but what's the point in living if you don't take risks?" I asked, "Now you pick a side while I do the other! If you still want to do it, that is."

I didn't see him smirk as he answered with a, "I'll do it."

Then we both got to work. Surprisingly, I didn't mess up with my bad vision and all. If I squinted really, really hard then I could faintly see the outline but that gave me a headache.

When we were done, Gaara led me back to our seats and we slid back into our seats unnoticed. It went all according to my plan. Then we scarfed down our food and excused ourselves as quickly as we could. We got outside of the room and I burst out laughing.

"Any longer in there and I'd have randomly started laughing in the middle of dinner!" I said smiled, "I wonder what I ate…" I thought about it.

"You don't know what you eat?" He asked incredulously, "You could be eating poison for all you know!"

"Well I dunno if anyone would want to kill me…" I said thoughtfully, "But it doesn't really matter now does it?"

I heard him sigh and we waited for only a few moments before we heard the first **thud!** After that one came the chain affect with even more **thuds!** We heard a couple more and then marching footsteps coming closer to the door.

Both of our eyes widened as we ran upstairs. I already told you I know my house by heart and when we burst into my room, tears were in my eyes as I started to laugh.

I heard Gaara start to chuckle and then tried to suppress it but it failed miserably. Of course I didn't know Gaara had become what he had over the years I hadn't seen him so it wasn't weird to me when he started laughing.

We had crawled under the long table tying together people's shoelaces. So when one would get up, naturally others would too to see if they were alright when they fell. Then it would be the chain result until everyone had gotten up only to fall again.

Simple plans can turn out to be the best sometimes. And there was much, much more to come.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	9. Part Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Nine/**

* * *

Throughout the party, Gaara and I went through with my plan. As random as it may have sounded, it was actually leading up to something big. A…grand finale if you will. Gaara was pretty silent throughout it all.

"Ok now I'm going to go in there," I said to him, "You stay here until I either start running or I just come walking, alright."

Gaara nodded but then said, "Yeah," after remembering my poor vision.

I then straightened myself out and walked into the room where people were around the most. I sat at the table where I knew my mom had set the candlesticks. It was supposed to be a 'romantic' sort of setting so I was kind of glad that I couldn't see the people around me.

"Hello Emi!" I heard the voice of Ikumu. I was slightly disappointed because I didn't want to do my evil sinister plot on him.

"You bored as well?" I asked.

"Yep…" he said and I heard him sit across from me, "So what have you been doing lately?"

I smirked and said, "Oh a little this and that, nothing TOO exciting."

"It seems as though you are up to your usual trick," he said and I heard him get up, "I've got to go find my father now. See you around."

He obviously hadn't forgotten about the little pranks I pulled last time. I smiled at that thought when I heard someone sit in front of me yet again.

"Well hello Emi," Makio said and I could hear him chewing on something. Basically this boy disgusted me.

"Hello," I said trying not to sound or look grossed out.

"Where have you been?" he asked rather thickly, "Been looking for you."

"Lovely," I said and then started playing with one of the stands to a large candle. "What color is this candle?" I asked pretty randomly.

"It's a reddish tint," he said, "Why?"

"Because," I got a devilish look in my eye, "I hope your skin doesn't turn that color," I said as I shoved it at him. I heard him squeal like a pig and then I ran for it.

"Run!" I said quickly as both Gaara and I ran up the stairs.

"I can't believe you did that!" he said quietly but sounded surprised, "I mean seriously! Do you care if he got hurt?" He asked sounding curious.

"Not in this lifetime," I answered, "And I doubt the next as well."

We finally burst into my room as I gasped for air. I started coughing hard.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slight worry in his tone.

I didn't answer as I continued to cough until I felt a warm sticky substance on my hand.

"Emi…" Gaara said slowly, "You just coughed up blood." I heard the door open and a gasp.

"Emika!" Miura said shocked, "Come with me."

"I'm fine," I said as I tried to get out of her grip. I felt someone take my other arm and both of them dragged me somewhere. I heard the faucet go on and something pressed against my mouth.

"To wash your mouth out," Miura explained and so I did. I also washed my hand and lips. "Did you take your medication today?"

I looked in her general direction, "That crap doesn't work!" I said and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Promise me you'll take it?" She asked. I stayed silent.

"Do it," I heard Gaara say. I sighed and nodded. I didn't see Miura have an amused look on her face.

"By the way…" She said sounding a bit nervous, "Were you the one that helped me to my room?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, "And Emi here."

"Thank you," she said softly and then walked out of the bathroom, "I'm going to go see mother now to let her know I'm alright. Plus I'm hungry," she said.

I smiled, "I've got something else we can do."

"After you take your medicine," Gaara said and steered me to my room. I rolled my eyes but got the medicine. After popping two tablets in my mouth I went and grabbed a water bottle from my desk and downed a mouthful.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very," he said and I could just guess that he was smirking.

"Now for the fun part," I said.

"There's more?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said and then got something out from my closet, "Much more."

The party was nearly over anyways.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	10. Part Ten

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Ten/**

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

She was insane. She must have really wanted to kill herself, otherwise she wouldn't be doing it. I fastened the cord around my waist and then made sure it would hold. Then I checked hers to make sure it wasn't going to break.

Emika and her crazy plans. She was always like this, especially when we were younger. They were more bizarre back then and more like dares. 'Jump off the roof, grab some random fruit and run like a mad person', those kind of dares.

They all seemed random but if you know Emi then you know that her plans aren't random. At least her mother or anyone else in her family knew that I had become…well…Kazekage of Sunakagure. I hadn't told her or her family this yet.

"Are you ready?" Emi asked suddenly, making me break from my thoughts.

"Are you sure?" I asked back at her.

She just grinned, her gold eyes not exactly looking straight in mine, "I'm sure as I'll ever be. So are you ready?" she asked.

I sighed and glanced down the railing, "Its all clear. Are you sure it'll hold?" I asked.

"Nope," she said. Great… "That's why we're tying them to the pillar," she said, "Trust me, I've done this a million times."

"Ok…" I said and tied the ends of the cords to the stone pillar behind us.

"Are you ready?" Emi asked while taking my hand in hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said and we both stepped forward, "Which would be never."

"Party pooper," she said and I nearly smiled. She was always full of the strangest phrases. "One," she said and we got stepped up to the railing, "Two," we got up onto the railing, "Three!" she said loudly and we jumped _off_ the railing.

I had the strangest sensation that I was going to die right then. It was weird for I don't generally feel that sort of feeling. I had left my gourd in her room and I was starting to regret it. It was weird not having it on my back but I suddenly felt lighter.

The cord stretched and for a moment I was staring straight down at a stone floor only inches away from my face. Then the cord shot us both back in the air.

"Whoo hoo!!" I heard Emi shout and saw that her black hair was all around her face which showed an expression of pure delight. She was always an odd one. It's a good thing she wasn't there before I became Kazekage, before that Naruto kid knocked some sense into me, literally. "Gaara? Are you dead?" she asked.

"No," I said sort of puzzled, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you weren't talking or at least yelling your head off. I know you were a more quiet one, even when we were little, but still," she responded. Eventually the cord stopped pulling us back in the air as it settled as far as it stretched.

"I'm sorry, she probably didn't mean it," I heard Emi's mom say, "She DOES have bad vision so she probably didn't mean to get you caught on fire!" I think we both heard the doubt in her voice and I glanced at Emi. We were still sort of hanging there tied to some stretchable cord.

"Oh sh-" Emi cussed and then started to pull herself up. I looked and saw that Emi's mother was getting closer and closer but they hadn't seen us yet. We both started to pull ourselves up. She went quicker than me as she got to the top first.

"You need to work on your upper body strength," Emi giggled as I finally made it to the top. I looked down and saw that they hadn't seen us. "Now THAT was fun, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nearly cracked a grin. I know she wouldn't be able to see but still…now that I think about it, I CAN smile and she wouldn't care. So I did. And it felt VERY awkward.

**Emika's POV**

"I'll be right back," she said, "I need to get something my mother took from me. And a drink. Yes a drink would be lovely," I said and walked downstairs, "I'll be right back! You can stay in my room if you want or you can bungee jump some more."

The party was getting closer and closer to the end, I could feel it. After I got a cup of some juice without anyone noticing, I went in my mother's room looking for it.

"You know it's not nice to look through other people's stuff," I heard Kaito say suddenly. He closed the doors to my mother's room and I stood up from my crouched position. I had been searching through her nightstand.

"I'm just getting something back that she took away from me," I said with my head tilted a bit up. I heard footsteps and I knew that he was getting closer.

"It's still not polite," he said with his voice getting closer as well, "Whatever she took away, she must have done so for a good reason, right?"

I was backing up slowly and then stopped, what did I have to fear? Not much if I still remembered him correctly. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a breath on my face.

"Why don't you like me Emi?" He asked, his voice dangerously close now.

"Because," I started, "You're an obnoxious brat, that's why!" I said and suddenly kneed him where the sun don't shine. Then I remembered my drink and dunked it on where his voice was coming from. Apparently I got him right on top of the head as I heard him squeal.

Then I marched straight out of the room, completely forgetting why I had gone there in the first place. I bumped into Gaara on my way out. How was I supposed to know that the juice I had been drinking was dark red, cherry, and that Kaito had been wearing a white shirt?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	11. Part Eleven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Eleven/**

* * *

It was getting later and later and I knew that it was nearly time for the party to end. I had to have it perfect when it was the moment before it ended. I already had everything in my room ready. Now it was time to just blow some time.

"Wanna dance?" I heard Akiyuki ask.

"No thank you," I said and turned back around to talk to Gaara, "Wanna dance?" I asked.

"No thank you," Gaara said amused, "I don't dance."

"Figures," I said and leaned back in the couch closing my eyes, "You don't seem the type."

"Mmhmm," was all that Gaara said. Then there was a bored silence, "Emi?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I asked feeling as though I were about to fall asleep.

"There's a boy…asleep in a chair…" he said.

I suddenly perked up, "What does he look like?" I asked, "Just describe anything you see."

"Well he's holding a bar of chocolate and has dark brown hair-" he was cut off as I said,

"That's Taiju. Does he seem to be in a deep sleep?" I asked.

"Well sort of…he isn't really moving," Gaara explained.

"Follow me!" I said and we both went upstairs to my room where I found the box I was looking for. At least I thought so, "What color is this?" I asked.

"Pink, why?" he asked.

"Good," I said, "And you'll see. We may need Miura's help although she probably won't do it. She's always hung up on the older guys and I swear she's in love with the silent one. He rarely talks."

"Unlike you?" Gaara asked sounding slightly amused.

"Hey!" I said, "I'm offended!" I placed my hand on my hip.

"So what are we doing now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "And no apology. Same as before, Gaara. Little rascal…" I walked to the door and he followed me, his question went unanswered.

"You'll have to do this cause I don't want to poke his eyeball out or something," I said as we crouched in front of the sleeping Taiju.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

She handed me…some sort of tube with a sort of brush thing at the end of a stick that was attached to the lid. It was black…

"It's mascara," Emi whispered when she didn't hear me say anything, "You put it on the eyelashes so they seem longer and supposedly separates the lashes somehow. All it does for me is make it stiff and fake feeling. So try and put it on him but don't wake him up."

I sighed and started to apply it to the poor kid's eyelashes. I accidentally got some on his cheeks but his eyes were closed! Then she handed me some sort of bright pink powder.

"I think that's the eye shadow," She said, "Read the label to make sure."

"Yeah it says eye shadow," I said. I had a weird feeling doing this.

"Now apply it to his eyelids," she said and her face looked as though she was trying her hardest not to start laughing. I did and he was starting to look REALLY weird. Next she handed me some sort of small tube full of clear stuff. "Lip gloss, you put it on the-" I cut her off.

"Lips right?" I asked and started applying it. This was an odd experience for me. I mean me, the one who everyone fears just because of Shukaku, putting beauty products on some guy's face. I think I need some serious help…

"Is it done?" she asked and I said yes. Then she remembered something and handed me a tube of something. Glitter. I took a deep breath and applied it to the guy's cheeks. "Ok and now to do something I've always wanted to do," she said and got out an…electric shaver. "Do you see a boy that is tall, blonde and has an annoying voice? He asked me to dance not too long ago."

"Yeah he's over by the punch bowl," I answered.

"Good, let's go," she said and snuck up behind the table. Then, after I told her where to put her arm, she clicked the on button and gave the guy a reverse Mohawk.

We ran so fast I don't even know if they saw us. We were gasping in the room when we heard a familiar voice come from below.

"Emika?" that boy that nearly kissed her called. Yes I had followed her to her mother's room and was about to intervene but she took care of herself.

"Party is over," she said grinning, "Time for the best part of all." She grabbed what she had brought in her room before, handing me the bucket. "On a count of three alright?" she asked. "Hey boys!" she said all flirtatiously, "I just CAN'T wait until you come back!" she said sweetly and then dumped in on their heads, "Your turn!" she whispered to me.

"I thought you said on the count of three!" I said.

"Never mind that, just do it!" she said and so I dumped the water, right after she had dumped the flour. We heard their gasps and groans of surprise. Then she dropped the tissues and it stuck. I dropped the second bucket of water.

"Actually I hope you NEVER return!" Emi said and stomped to her room. I nearly burst out laughing at the sight of the wet, paste and soaked tissue covered boys. Then I followed Emi suit and walked to her room. She slammed the door dramatically after that.

* * *

  
Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	12. Part Twelve

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Twelve/**

* * *

**Still Gaara's POV**

I walked in my own home just to be nearly tackled by my older sister.

"So how was it?" she asked.

I looked at her funny, "It was ok…"

She gave me a disbelieving look and said, "Oh come on, we're talking about Emika Nakamura here. Is anything she does, just 'ok'?"

I glared at her and then sighed, "No…she got me involved in a few things…" I nearly put a hand through my hair but thought better of it. That's when Temari grabbed my hand.

"Hmm it looks like…glitter?" she asked with a confused expression on her face. This was slowly getting on my nerves.

"What happened?" Kankuro came out looking dead tired, "I heard something about glitter."

"Nothing," I said.

"Gaara's got glitter on his hands," Temari answered no matter what I had just explained.

"What'd you do?" Kankuro asked still somewhat sleepy.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "She got me involved in a few pranks…" I answered for them.

"Ah ha!" Temari suddenly shouted, "I knew she hadn't changed…so what's she like now? I haven't talked to her yet but I want to. Nothing is really boring around her."

"Yeah," Kankuro grinned stupidly, "She's pretty cute if you ask me…"

I rolled my eyes, "Is that all you ever think about? And plus, she isn't going to be marrying anyone soon by the looks of it. You should have seen the way she talks about them."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Do tell," she said, "But let's go into the living room…"

"Hey Gaara?" Kankuro asked and he had a confused look on his face, "Is there something different about you?"

I frowned and then looked in the mirror by the front door. Nothing seemed out of place yet something felt different…that's when it hit me.

"My gourd! I left it in her place!" I said and ran for the door.

"Aww man and were just about to hear what he got to do," Temari said disappointed.

"Well wake me up when he gets here," Kankuro said and walked back to his room to fall asleep.

**Emika's POV**

"And I don't want to EVER see that boy again!" mother was yelling at me. I had zoned out for most of her speech.

I looked up in her general direction with my 'are-you-done' look, "You can't stop me from hanging out with Gaara mom," I said with a bit of anger in my voice, "He's my friend," I said with a bit dishonesty in me but I wouldn't admit it, "And you can't keep friends apart for too long."

I heard her take a deep breath in and said, "Listen to me, Emi, I feel as though he's the part of the reason-OH MY DEAR LORD!!" she shouted.

"What?" I asked and turned around amused. Well anything that would make my mom scream that would be amusing.

"What…what are _you_ doing back here?" she asked with a whole lot of resentment in her voice. I frowned.

"I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine," I heard Gaara say.

"Oh hey Gaara," I said casually and smiled brightly, "What'cha doing?" I asked.

"Forgot my gourd," he said, "Can't really go around Suna without it, can I?" he said just as casually as I had done before.

"Get OUT!!" mother screamed at him.

"Mom," I rolled my eyes, "Please, it's not like he's a germ or something contagious." I was suddenly feeling very odd. It was somewhere in my stomach and in my head.

"It's alright, Emi," Gaara said, "I have to get back to my house anyways. Temari and Kankuro are waiting."

"O-ok then," I said and blinked a couple of times while frowning slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Just leave!" mother said.

"Mom…" I said and then walked forward a bit. Then a burst of pain shot through my head and I screamed as I fell forward. Consciousness was slowly leaving me and I felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I made contact with the ground.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	13. Part Thirteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Thirteen/**

* * *

"Emi? Are you alright?" I heard a voice say to me. I guess I woke up, although I wouldn't really know because of this stupid sickness.

"Where…where am I?" I asked feeling sleepy.

"You're at the hospital," they said.

"Who…are you?" I asked and I was starting to feel consciousness slowly starting to slip away again.

"Emi," their voice sounded saddened just a hint, "This is Gaara."

I heard people come into the room as I felt myself slipping away.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry to say this but…" some important people said and then it was gone. That left me with my thoughts. Gaara…did he have his father in there too? Or was it him…Kazekage…my mind was getting mixed up now and I couldn't think a proper straight sentence or thought. Just Gaara…and Kazekage…

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

She was slipping away yet again. She'd wake up on the way here but I don't think she realized it. It felt horrible to just see her go through this even if she said it didn't hurt.

"Kazekage-sama," one of the people, a doctor, who had come in, "We can't cure it. I'm sorry to say that we can't do a thing about it."

"So there's nothing," I said, "No one that could possibly try and help?"

They looked uncomfortable and glanced at each other, "Well we think the only one that can help is…Tsunade-sama from Konoha. She's much more skilled in medical terms than we are. But she can't possibly come here…she's Hokage after all…"

I thought about what they had said, "Then I will take Emi to her," I said and looked them straight in the eye.

"It could be too late for her by then. It's a miracle she lived this long already," The doctor said.

I looked at Emi lying on the bed and a slight smirk came to my face as I turned back to them, "Then let's risk it. If she stays here, it's certain she'd be gone. If I at least try to get her to Konoha in time then there is a chance she'd be ok," I told them and they exchanged nervous glances.

"What fun is there in life if you don't take risks?" I heard a voice say. Turning around I saw a small smile playing on Emi's lips.

* * *

**Later on…**

"No!" she shouted, "I simply refuse! No!"

"Ma'am," I said, growing impatient, "It's for the good of your daughter if you'd just go along with it. I'll be with her at all times so you don't have to worry."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, that makes it all better!"

I gave her a hard look, "Emi isn't doing so well and she could get better if we went to Konoha," I said.

"No! No! And no!" Emika's mother shouted at me.

"Mom," we both turned to see Emi's sister, Miura standing there, "You should listen to what he has to say. It it's better for Emi then he should do it. He IS Kazekage after all," she said while smirking, a hint of amusement in her eye.

"K-Kazekage??" she stuttered, "W-When did this happen??"

"Not too long ago," I said, "Now I will be leaving with Emi to Konoha if you don't mind."

"B-But," she said, "What about taking care of the country?"

I shrugged, "I'll be right back," I said and turned, "It won't be as if I disappeared or died now would it?"

"I think you've been around Emi _way_ too long," Miura said, suddenly right beside me. She had a mischievous smile on her face, "Well let's be off then, Kazekage-sama," she said loudly and took a hold of my arm, pulling me towards the exit, "Got to get her better fast now don't we?"

"Come back safely," Emi's mother said looking scared for once in her life.

"Don't worry," I said and gave a small smile, "We will. The three of us. I promise."

Then we left to the hospital but we were interrupted.

"Hey Gaara!" I turned to see Temari and Kankuro, "We're coming with you!" she was holding her fan and Kankuro had scrolls and his puppet on his back.

"Yeah," Kankuro said, "And you still haven't told us about your little 'reunion' with Emi yet so we can talk about that on our way to Konoha!"

Miura smiled, "Well it seems she does have friends after all," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Well it was always because of her sickness that she never made friends easily. When she was little people thought they'd catch the sickness from her and even when she was a bit bigger and it hadn't taken her eyesight yet, people would pick on her because her vision WAS getting bad. I think you were her very first friend."

I stayed silent as we prepared to take Emi to Konoha.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	14. Part Fourteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Fourteen/**

* * *

**Back to Emi's POV**

Wind whipped at my face. Last time I had been conscious, I was in a hospital room slipping in and out of la la land. The ground didn't seem to be moving though, that was the strange part.

"Hey Emika," I heard a soft voice say, "She doesn't look so well."

"Emi! Oh I am so glad you're awake!" I felt someone hug me.

"Miura?" I asked while blinking profusely. "Where's Gaara?" I suddenly got a panicked feeling, "Gaara?! Gaara?!"

"Shh he's right here," Miura said soothingly.

"But…but I thought we were going to leave Suna for a while! Mommy said so!" I said in a small voice, "She said we were only staying for the summer."

"Uh-oh…" Miura said softly, "She's going through the memory phase."

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

* * *

**Miura's POV**

"If what the doctor's said was right then," I said, "She's going a bit delusional now. She started panicking and crying your name out when we left Sunagakure before. And she's referring to our mom as 'mommy'."

Gaara stayed silent and kept his gaze forward. We were traveling on his sand.

"This is pretty awesome," I said looking around us. He glanced at me questioningly. "The fact that you can make sand support us, that's pretty cool," I told him.

"It's a simple task," he said and shrugged, "Nothing too special about it."

"Hey Gaara, if you get tired just let me know," his sister, Temari, said. He nodded and kept his gaze in straight in front of him.

After a long while the sand started to slow down, "I can't go anymore," Gaara explained, small beads of sweat running down his face.

"Alright everyone, hop on," Temari said and brought her fan out.

"Forgot about that," Gaara mumbled as he sat next to a now sleeping Emi. He looked as though he wanted to fall asleep. But of course, he didn't. Instead he let out some sort of groan, pulled his gourd from his back and lay down.

"Tired?" I asked slightly amused.

He gave me a look, "Shut up…" he mumbled and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Gaara, don't you be falling asleep on us now," Kankuro said a bit panicked.

"Chill out," Gaara said, "That's not gonna happen." I giggled slightly.

"Chill out?" Kankuro asked while looking at him, "Where'd you get that from?"

Gaara opened his eyes a crack and said, "Emi."

Nobody talked after that. Eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Later on…Temari's POV**

"Hey Gaara?" I asked and turned my head to look at him, "I don't think I can keep it going much longer. How about we set up camp for a short while?"

He had been staring up at the sky as we continued to travel via air.

"What about walking?" He asked, not breaking his gaze from the sky.

"We're pretty tired, Gaara," I told him, "I'm not sure if my chakra will last that long."

He looked as though he were thinking about it, "What if Kankuro gave you a piggy bank ride?"

"WHAT?!" Kankuro yelled. I smiled. "And what about you? Are you just gonna hop a ride on my back as well?" he asked with his eyes slightly narrowed at Gaara.

"I could," Gaara said and it sounded as though he actually meant it, "But nah, let's just set up camp for a little while."

I landed my large fan and got Kankuro to set up camp.

"Why do I have to?" He whined.

"Because Gaara and I just spent a lot of chakra on keeping the sand and fan up in the air. All you've been doing it sitting around doing nothing," I said while giving him my 'do-it-or-die' look.

"I'll help!" Miura said and she and Kankuro got to work. I fell asleep almost immediately when I climbed a tree.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

It really did suck I couldn't sleep. I felt exhausted. I got a spot ready for Emi and lay her down on it. Suddenly her eyes shot open and her hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me!" she cried, "Please…don't ever leave me again…" she was slowly slipping away again.

"Don't worry," I said calmly, "I won't."

"Because…because…" She said faintly. She probably didn't hear me. "Because…I…love you…" she said and then closed her eyes, falling unconscious again. I was rooted to the spot.

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	15. Part Fifteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Fifteen/**

**

* * *

**

Miura's POV

"Hey where's Gaara?" I asked, "I've got supper going and everything."

"I dunno," Kankuro said while trying to make fire by rubbing two sticks together, "And how'd you get a fire already?! I've been trying to do that for ten minutes straight!"

I smiled at him and said, "Well it doesn't really matter does it? I've got a fire going so that means you don't have to."

Kankuro scowled, "Why is it that you and your sister always make good points?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Because we are so much better than you," I replied and checked up on the soup I had prepared. It was getting there. The bushes rustled and out came Gaara with a weird expression on his face, Temari had a hold of his arm.

"What happened to you?" Kankuro asked, "It looks as though you saw a ghost or something. Oh wait, I get it, some animal sh-" he was stopped midway as I hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"It's not polite to cuss in front of girls and ones younger than you, retard," I told him. Whatever I said must have broken Gaara out of his weird little trance he was having.

"You sound a lot like Emi," Gaara said softly and stared into the fire with his eyes half closed.

"Well we ARE sisters," I told him, "By the way, where is she?"

Gaara got a weird look on his face again and Temari rushed to answer, "She's sleeping away from the fire. That's where we'll set up beds for anyone who needs to sleep."

I nodded, "Hmm so who's up for some supper?" I asked while smiling.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I could barely breath. I could barely talk. After dinner I was suddenly struck by memories. Some of them I wished to forget. Others I would be crushed if I forgot. I had to stay calm, no matter what. Kazekage of the Sand couldn't just freak out like what I felt like doing.

_A little girl in a ponytail…_

It was taking every ounce of energy in me to try and suppress them.

_A well known swing…_

I was breathing deeply, in and out.

_The feeling of…sadness…anger…pain…_

"No," I whispered. It wasn't the time to be thinking such things. Somehow I was able to keep my thoughts at bay.

"Were you about to spazz out again?" I turned my head quickly to see Emi sitting up with the most peaceful expression on her face.

"Are…are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes," she said in a slightly scary way, "I told you it wouldn't hurt, remember? I told you I wasn't afraid."

"Emi…" I said slowly, "What are you talking about?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I think you know very well what I'm talking about," she said. One of the scary things was that she was looking directly in my eyes.

"If you are," I said as fear slowly built inside me, "Then I will go with you. You know that, I told you before. I will if I cannot help you."

"You can't come," she said and smiled with her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side, "And I'm not done with everything yet, you know." With that she fell asleep again.

That scared the living crap outta me. Now I am starting to sound like her in my THOUGHTS…could this day get any weirder?

I walked around the forest and I found my answer. There was Miura, Emi's SISTER, making out with Kankuro, my BROTHER…it's official, I am scarred for life.

"My EYES!!" I shouted, "IT BURNS!!" and I ran away from the sight. Things would become _really_ awkward if those two got married. After taking a couple deep breathes I made a mental note to get Emi involved in a plan to break those two apart.

I shudder to think what their children would look like. Ok, Gaara, DON'T think about it…Everything's ok just DON'T think about it…

Now the long wait until morning where I get to wake everyone up! Yay…

Eventually, though, finally is more like it, it was my chance to wake everyone up. Temari was hugging her pillow, Kankuro was sucking his thumb, Miura was all sprawled out and Emi was sleeping like normal.

I smirked evilly and emptied my wonderful buckets on their heads with sand so it tipped it at the same time. Besides Temari, of course. I had nothing against her.

"HOLY HELL!!" Kankuro yelled as the icy water hit his head.

Miura just gasped and shot up.

"That's what you get for doing what you did," I said, "My eyes still haven't healed."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	16. Part Sixteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Sixteen/**

* * *

"Why didn't you get Temari?" Kankuro whined.

"Because I have nothing against her," I replied.

"HA!" Temari said and pointed a finger at him.

"Yet," I added as they packed up the 'camp'. Really it was just sleeping bags and some remains of a fire. I got my sand ready and got Emi on it.

"So what exactly happened that Gaara would do something like this?" Temari asked with a curious look in her eyes, "It sounds rather interesting…"

"You don't wanna know," I said and sand levitated me up.

"That bad huh?" She asked.

"Nothing like THAT," I replied, "Just bad enough to scar me for life."

"They're bonding," Kankuro whispered to a tired looking Miura, "They're talking in a language only known to them." She giggled.

"Do you want to walk?" I asked him with a straight face.

"N-No…" he said and sand levitated him and Miura up.

As soon as they were all seated, the sand blasted off with a burst of speed. I had to get her to the hospital in Konoha quickly. Emi had told me last night that 'it didn't hurt' which meant only one thing. It was getting worse. As kids, we'd make silly promises to each other.

I took advantage of her sickness, her blindness, even then. She didn't know how people hated me so I thought of it as an opportunity to have someone know me for who I am and not Shukaku.

Somehow we got to Konoha in that day. The sun was setting by the time we got there. I nearly jumped off my little platform of sand when I saw the large gate. After telling them that I was Kazekage and I have business with the Hokage, they let me in. Being Kazekage DOES have its good points.

We were traveling down a street when I heard a familiar voice call, "Gaara?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," I said and nearly smiled at the sight of that peculiar boy.

"What're you doing back in Konoha?" He asked looking surprised.

"Can you show us where the Hokage's resides?" I asked. His eyes traveled from me to Temari to Kankuro to Miura to the shape of Emika and back to me.

"Yeah I can show you the way!" He said excitedly, "So what do you need old lady Tsunade anyways?" I glanced at Emi and he saw it, "Ohh is it a cousin or something?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, she isn't," I said.

"Ohh your girlfriend?" he asked with an amused expression.

Temari's eyes widened, Miura cracked a smiled, Kankuro's jaw dropped and I just stared at him.

"Are we nearly there?" I asked, avoiding the question, "This is serious. She could die any moment."

"Oh, right!" Naruto shouted and started running. The sand got faster as well. He led us to a tall building and then inside it. We got off the sand and started running with him. I was carrying Emi in my arms and Naruto kept giving me weird looks.

"Gaara," I heard a voice say. I looked down to see Emi looking up at me, her eyes half closed. I was afraid she'd say something like last night again, "I feel funny," she said and giggled.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Let's just get to the Hokage," I said, "Only she can help." We bolted those damn stairs and felt myself getting warmer. In fact, Emi was getting warmer as well. I touched her forehead and it was burning.

We burst into the room and a lady with blonde hair tied in low pigtails and a diamond in the middle of her forehead looked up surprised from a bunch of papers she had been looking at.

"Naruto…" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Hokage-sama," I said and stepped forward quickly, "Please, I beg of you, can you cure her?" I asked straightforward.

She looked surprised, "Kazekage…Gaara-sama," she said and then stood up, getting a serious look on her face, "Cure, you say. Let me look at her," she said and took Emi, laying her on a couch. "This may take a while to figure out what's wrong with her. You should find somewhere to sleep while I do this. Naruto, get Sakura," she said.

"Ok," Naruto said, "Come on, I'll show you a nice hotel nearby at the same time." We followed him outside.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Temari looking at me with a sympathetic smile. Kankuro punched me lightly in the arm, "It's gonna be fine," he said.

"My sister's will is one like no other," Miura said comfortingly, "I don't think she'd give up just like that without a fight."

I looked down and felt something deep within me rise. I guess you could call it hope. It felt nice to have someone to comfort me. I smiled slightly to the ground as we continued to follow Naruto, the boy I owed so much already.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	17. Part Seventeen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Seventeen/**

* * *

**Emi's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. I breathed in and breathed out with no problem at all.

"Oh I see that you're up!" I heard the voice of a lady say, presumably a nurse.

"I'm guessing I'm in the hospital?" I asked, my voice crystal clear.

"Yes and if it wasn't for that young man, I'd say you wouldn't be here," she said. She had a cheerful voice, all bubbly and stuff. For some reason I kept thinking cherries. Maybe I'm just going psycho…

"You should get back to sleep though, I don't think you're healthy enough, or strong enough, to start walking around on your own," she said, "Oh and I believe your mother is here too. Not HERE but you get what I mean."

I nodded slowly. Why would my mom be here? I understand Gaara but not my mom. I layed back on the pillows and fell back asleep. That surprised me because usually I'd be awake for at least an hour before I would finally drift off.

When I woke up later on, I saw something strange. Something was different and yet I couldn't really place it.

"Emi?" I heard Gaara ask.

"Gaara?" I asked. Something was up with when I looked in his direction. It was really strange. REALLY strange… "What happened?" I asked.

"Well you fell unconscious and was out of it for two years…" Gaara said seriously.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Chill," he said, "It's been only two days…"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, "Oh wait a minute…that's fine. What about the thing about my mother being here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…Well she's been planning while you were in your little coma thing," He said, "BIG planning. I'm guessing you'll be married in about…I'd say a month?"

"WHAT?!" I shouted again, "Damn that's three times already. And there is no chance in Hell that I am marrying anyone SHE picks," I made a face.

"What if you could choose?" Gaara asked curiously.

I felt my cheeks get a bit warmer, "Well I uh…definitely wouldn't choose from the crazy team my mom put together…so uh…dunno?" I answered weakly, "Am I allowed to get out of this place now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you're being signed out even as we speak. I sent a clone of myself to do it because I wanted to be here when you wake," he said, "And here I am now."

When we were out of the hospital I felt something pressed into my hands. I recognized it at once as my walking stick.

"I'll be right back," he said, "I have to get something. And speak with someone."

"Ok," I said. Now I get to wander around where ever I am without a clue as to get around. I was getting around pretty fine and I still couldn't figure out what was different. Suddenly my stick was pulled out of my grasp and my legs kicked out from under me. "What the hell…?" I muttered and then rolled my eyes, "Ok whoever is there, it isn't funny. I swear once I find you, you are dead meat you hear?"

"IF you can find us!" I heard an annoying voice of a little boy. I went after the voice and some kids kicked my legs out from under me again. I wasn't gonna get into a handstand while kicking whoever is closest to me because sadly I was in a gown of some sort. Gaara just HAD to leave me it what I assumed was a hospital gown. Such fun…

"See if you can get us lady!" I heard another kid say.

"So I'm a lady now?" I asked with a creepy smile on my face. If what I thought was true and I was in a hospital gown, then it would look as though I escaped…

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

"Just dandy," I answered while grinning.

"She's weird," Another kid said. Apparently they were in a group, "See if you can walk without this!" I heard some noise and I felt something touch my leg. Feeling around I found it was a piece of wood. My walking stick had been broken. Happy happy joy joy…

I sat there, not really caring that they had done it, when I felt someone punch me in the face.

"Hey!" I shouted and stood up only to have my legs kicked out from under me yet again…Eventually they left with taunts and with me having no way to get around. So I just sat there.

"Emi? What happened?" I heard Gaara's familiar voice say.

"Just some idiot kids," I answered, "Nothing really different from when we were kids right?"

"You're bleeding from the lip," He said and suddenly I was pulled up and then onto his back.

"This seems familiar," I said and smiled. This was how we first met…

\Flashback/

_"You idiots!!" a mini-version of me shouted, "You'll pay for this! Wait till I become a shinobi! Then what?" I stuck my tongue out at their vague outlines as the kids ran away, "Yeah run suckas!!" Inside I felt like crying. _

_"Are…Are you ok?" I heard a boy's voice ask._

_"What are you gonna taunt me too?" I asked with my arms folded across my legs, "Or have you just come for more?"_

_"You're bleeding," he said with worry in his voice. That confused me._

_"So what do you want?" I asked. _

_"Well I was wondering if you were ok," he said with his tone a bit frightful, "And if you'd play with me someday…"_

_I looked curiously at his faint outline, "What's your name?"_

_"Gaara," he answered, his voice much more frightened then before, "Sabaku no Gaara."_

_"Cool," I said, "My name is Emika but that sounds weird."_

_"Can I call you Emi?" he asked a bit relieved for some reason._

_"Sure!" I smiled up at him, "So what do you wanna play?" I asked._

_"I dunno…" he said and thought about it._

_I tried standing up but I failed and ended up on my butt, "Ok I will DEFINITELY get those suckers back at what they did. Just they wait and see."_

_He giggled somewhat and then I felt him grab my arm, "Here, get on my back. I'll bring you home or something. Maybe my dad will know what to do," he said._

_"Won't I be too heavy?" I asked._

_"No," he said, "You're pretty light actually. Come on." So I did and we promised each other that we'd play the next day no matter what._

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	18. Part Eighteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Eighteen/**

* * *

"But I don't want to marry him! Any of them in fact!" I shouted at my mother angrily. I was much angrier at her than I had ever been.

"Emika, it's already been decided," She said in her 'Don't-mess-with-me' tone. I glared at her.

"I'll find a way out of this," I growled at her, "Trust me, I will."

"Yes of course. And in the meantime, Miura has something she wants to discuss with you," mother said.

I felt Miura take my arm and pull me up, "Come on," she said, "Let's go to our room," and she led me there. My mom had rented an apartment while we stayed here. I was still on medication only made by the Hokage herself.

I figured out what was different. At first I couldn't figure it out but then it hit me. I was getting my sight back slowly and the first thing I saw was the color red. Strange as that may sound but I only saw red at the moment. Everything else was just black.

"I'm getting married," Miura said excitedly.

My eyes widened. Oh dear Lord please, please PLEASE tell me it's not who I think it is…

"To who?" I asked with my voice squeaky and high.

"I don't think you'd know him," she sighed dreamily, "I'll tell you later though."

"O-Ok," I said with my voice still pretty high but then it returned to normal as I said, "I guess I'll go find Gaara then…"

"No need," Miura said and from her tone I could tell she was smiling, "Because he's here."

"WHAT?!" I shouted and threw my head side to side like I was looking for him. I saw a flash of red…

He chuckled slightly, "Well that was amusing," he said, "But yeah. I'm here. I've got one question, Miura. The person you are marrying. It isn't Kankuro is it?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well actually…" she said.

"Nooooo…" I muttered.

"I'm doomed…" Gaara muttered.

"No it isn't," she said and laughed, "You should have seen the look on both your faces! Brilliant!" she said and continued to laugh.

We both let out our breathes at the same time.

"Thank the Lord," I muttered.

"I'm saved!" Gaara said like he was grateful.

"Geez you guys are so predictable!" Miura said, "And me marrying Kankuro wouldn't be all that bad. You two could hang out more than before and you'd be brother and sister in laws wouldn't you? On the other hand…" I didn't see her grinning to herself and Gaara look away.

"So how'd you get in?" I asked Gaara.

"The window," he said, "She let me in. Wanna do something today?"

"Sure…" I said, "But what…?"

**Five Minutes Later…**

"Gaara you idiot!!" I shouted as I ran away from the kid, "You'll pay for this mister!"

"How was I supposed to know he'd go berserk?" Gaara asked. He was running beside me.

"GAARA!!" I heard a voice from in front of us call out, "Where have you been?"

"Hey Naruto," Gaara said calmly and I heard him stop. Before I stopped I crashed into someone. "Uhhh…" was all Gaara said.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I said loudly and got up. It had been a guy and I had crashed into him so when we fell, he was on his back so that meant I was…yeah…

"I-It's fine," he stuttered, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

"Um hi I'm Emika Nakamura," I said and stuck out my hand, "Sorry, I have a sight issue…"

"That's fine," he said, "I just wanted to say hi and everything. I can't really stay long though cause I have to train! I'm gonna be the next Hokage after all!!"

I smiled, "Well I'm sure you'll make one awesome one," I said, "And good luck with training!"

Then he left and Gaara nearly burst out laughing but he somehow kept it under control, "Oh my gosh…" he said, "When you crashed into him, and fell, you nearly KISSED him!"

I glared in his general direction. Or where the red was coming from. "I'd have never thought I'd hear 'Oh my gosh," out of your mouth. So what else are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"Well we kinda forgot about that kid we were running away from," Gaara said.

"Oh yeah…Did we lose him?" I asked.

"Actually…he's standing right behind you," Gaara said.

My eyes widened and then I shouted, "RUN!!" before running off with Gaara right after me.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	19. Pat Nineteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Nineteen/**

* * *

About a month later Miura was going to get married. It was the day of the wedding and what was I doing? Sleeping.

"Get uuuup!!" I heard someone whisper in my ear, "Don't make me resort to water…"

"I'm up," I mumbled, "Just five more minutes please?"

"No," they said, "Miura's getting married today to Kankuro if you don't already know."

"WHAT?!" I shouted and sat up, throwing the covers off.

"Gotcha," Gaara said.

I turned toward him, "You idiot…" I mumbled and then looked up at him, "It's a miracle!"

"What is?" He asked.

"I CAN SEE!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!" I shouted and flung my arms around him before taking his hands and swinging him around with me.

"Really?" he asked while his eyes darted around looking scared as though he might fall or I would swing him into a wall.

"Yep!" I said happily, "Now I get to see my sister's wedding instead of listening to everything and most likely falling asleep!"

"You would actually fall asleep at your own sister's wedding?" He asked.

"Probably," I admitted, "It involves going to a church or something and for some reason, sitting still makes me tired. Oh wow…"

"What?" He asked. I was staring at him.

"You don't have a tail! I'm so happy!" I said and hugged him. _And I didn't know he looked so damn cute…_

"Hey!" He shouted, "Why would I have a tail?! And plus, would it matter?"

"No," I said, "It wouldn't. Although it'd be pretty funny no offense."

"None taken," He said and smiled down at me.

"So ummm…" I said and looked around, "So how'd you get in my room?"

"Miura let me in," he said, "And that lock on your door is so easy to break, I'm sorry."

"Crap," I muttered, "I'll need a new one then. Oh CRAP!!" I shouted, "I've got to get ready for the wedding!!"

* * *

**At the wedding. In the dressing room thingy…**

"It itches."

"Too bad."

"But I'm gonna be scratching myself!"

"So? Now stand still."

"But that's the point, I _can't_."

"Then sit, we need to do your makeup," Miura said and this lady came over with a chair and a sort of box. The bridesmaid dresses just HAD to be pink…of all the colors, pink. And fluffy.

The lady applied makeup to my face and then I stood up again.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"You just walk down the aisle with one of the guys picked after the flower girl. She's his little sister and the best man is, of course, his best friend," Miura answered. She looked awesome. She looked just like me besides she had green eyes instead of gold. The hair was the same, black with slight curls.

"It's about to start," some lady that I forgot what she did said.

"Ok then," Miura said and then pushed me slightly towards the door, "Go," she said and then smiled and winked at me. Wonder what that was about…

I got in line like everyone else that was going to be walking down the aisle.

"This thing itches."

I turned to see _Gaara_ standing beside me. The thing was, he was wearing a tux. I nearly fainted. Then he turned to me.

"Is it supposed to be tight at the throat?" he asked, "Hello? Earth to Emi…"

I blinked a couple of times and said, "Well that depends," I answered, "Maybe the tie is too tight…" And it was because I fixed it.

"It still itches," he said.

I giggled, "Same here," I said and scratched my stomach.

"Stop fidgeting you two!" The lady said and looked directly at us, "It's time! Now when I give the signal, the first pair will go and then the second and so forth."

First the flower girl went and we waited to go. After a little bit of waiting, Gaara took my arm and we walked out into the church.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	20. Part Twenty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Twenty/**

* * *

Yep, Miura ended up marrying that silent guy at my mom's parties…Right now I was thinking of what my mom had done, about me marrying some dude. I was planning even though it didn't seem like it. Unfortunately, she had invited Kaito over so now we were in my room. Luckily for me, he didn't know I had my vision back.

So of course, this was a wonderful opportunity for me.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked randomly.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Were you thinking of me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not really," I said and decided to play with his head, "You know who I was thinking about?" I asked slightly seductively.

"What?" he asked with an idiot's, I mean his stupid, grin on his face.

I got close to him and acted like I was feeling as if he was there and stuff like I normally would have done, "The thing I think about the most is…Well the person I think about most is…" I whispered in his ear, "Is…Gaara."

His eyes widened, the smirk off his face and he shouted, "WHAT?! Why?!" he asked stupidly.

"Because he's so much better than you," I answered and leaned against my bed, "I mean talk about totally hot. His hair, his face and have you seen his eyes? Oh my gosh, he's totally gorgeous!" I squealed, "And he's got such a nice personality. Unlike you, he actually listens to what I have to say."

"Well when you're talking about some other guy what do you expect me to say?" He said with his voice strained. Apparently he didn't realize that I was talking about his looks.

"He'd listen," I said, "I know he would. But now there isn't any guy that I'd talk to him about anyways because he's the only one. I can't exactly tell him that now could I?"

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked, "And before you say anything, it was a rhetorical question. I already know the answer anyways. Because how am I supposed to know if he feels the same? I highly doubt he does anyways but boy do I love to talk about him."

"I can tell," he said sourly.

"So tell me," I said, "What color is my hair?" I asked with a stupid expression on my face.

"Black," he answered bluntly, "And your eyes are gold."

"Well I knew that," I said as if it were obvious, "Damn I'm bored…"

"Wanna do something?" he asked getting a stupid grin on his face again. He was inching closer slowly.

"Sure," I said and smiled, "How about you get me a cup of ice cold water. Don't forget the ice."

He sighed and stood up. After he got it for me, I took an exaggeratingly slow sip from it before looking at him with an eyebrow raised suggestively.

He got closer to me and we both got sort of close. Then right as he was about to lean in and kiss me, I pulled the front of his pants and dumped the water down it.

He screamed like I have never seen before. He shot up and started shaking his legs and it literally looked as though he were pissing all over the place. I was laughing my head off while rolling on my bed.

It looked as though he were doing his own sort of dance. I sighed amused after laughing so hard.

"You little bi-" he cussed at me and stood straight at me, actually down at me and he was glaring at me with such hatred. I just gave him 'do-look-like-I-give-a-shit?' look.

Then he brought his hand down sharply across my face.

"I've put up with you and your little tactics for long enough!" He said and slapped me again. And again. I tried to defend myself but he had grabbed my arms and were holding on to them real tight. "When we're married this is all going to change. You will respect me," he said with a crazy look in his eye.

"Sorry but I don't respect people whom I don't like," I told him and he just continued to hit me.

"What the…" he said as he tried to move his hand.

"Who said she was marrying you?" Gaara's voice came through ice cold.

"Oh it's you," Kaito sneered. I saw that sand was wrapped around his wrist. "Why do you say that? You plannin on marrying her yourself? Good luck with that!"

Gaara was glaring at him and slowly sand came up and wrapped around Kaito.

"Just don't kill him," I said cautiously.

"That's right you little bi-" Kaito cussed again.

"Never mind, kill him," I said and turned away from them.

"I was thinking about it," Gaara said, "But I think this is better," he moved Kaito to the window, dropping him out.

I smiled, painfully, and said, "Now THAT was awesome. How long have you been there anyways?" I asked and felt a blush coming. What if he had heard what I had said?

"I just got here," he said and walked to me, "Your lip is bleeding. Come with me," he said and the two of us were flown out the window on a thing of sand.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	21. Part Twenty One

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Twenty-One/**

* * *

"That was so much fun!!" I shouted with both my arms in the air, "Let's do that again!" And I laughed excitedly.

"There's nothing spectacular about riding sand…" Gaara said while looking at me oddly, "It's simple, really. But if you want to then I guess we could…"

"YAY!!" I shouted, "For a moment there I thought you were gonna explain the whole process of controlling sand and making it sturdy enough to stand on while floating in the air."

Gaara gave me a mock glare, "And isn't that exciting to listen to?" he asked.

"Maybe to you but for me, I just like to ride it," I said and layed back on the hardened sand that was floating in the air, "So what are we going to do now?" I asked and yawned.

"Take a nap?" he asked looking amused, "Or…"

"Hey guys!!" a blonde haired kid shouted from below.

"Umm hello…" I said. His voice sounded familiar though…

"Oh Emi," Gaara said, "This is Naruto remember?" he asked and got close to me, "The one you nearly kissed…?" he whispered in my ear.

That made my face go red and my gold eyes widen, "O-Oh hey N-Naruto," I said and smiled nervously at him.

"Hi!" he said, "So I heard you were out of the hospital a while ago but I was on a mission so I didn't have the chance to say hi or anything so here I am!"

I giggled and Gaara looked at me curiously.

"What?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Nothing it's just that you're funny," I said.

"What's so funny about me?" he asked still confused.

Gaara sighed, "I thought you of all people would understand. I figured you two got in so much trouble already and I guessed you two would think alike…"

I grinned evilly and I heard Gaara groan softly, "So you get in trouble?" I asked, my voice sounding positively evil, "What kind of trouble?" I asked.

Then he told me of all that he had done when he was younger, when he was still in school. About 'decorating' the huge stone heads that I found out were the Hokage's of the village. He told me of almost everything he did super fast.

"So what have you done?" he asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could, Gaara did, "Too much to talk about," he said and shook his head. A laugh escaped my lips and they all looked at me weird.

"Sorry I just realized," I said and smiled, "I can call you a redhead!"

Naruto and Gaara glanced at each other nervously as I giggled to myself.

"You find the oddest things funny," Gaara said while shaking his head. Naruto nodded and then scratched his head before waving his arms in the air.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" he shouted to someone down the street.

"Naruto!" she yelled and by her tone, she sounded angry, "You were supposed to meet us in the forest an hour ago!!"

"Umm sorry Sakura," Naruto said nervously, "But I accidentally slept in and then there was the rain…"

She looked up at the perfectly clear blue sky confused and then back to him, "There wasn't any rain…" she said.

"Nah not that kind," he said, "Lady upstairs decided to throw out some kind of old water that had been in a vase right as I stepped outside. Stank like a mothe-" he was cut off as the girl, Sakura, slapped him upside the head.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to cuss in front of girls?" She asked.

I giggled and Gaara said, "You sound a lot like Miura, her sister."

It was then that she realized I was there. For some reason she seemed a bit nervous around Gaara. I smiled and stuck out my hand, "My name is Emika but you can call me Emi if you want," I said.

"I'm Sakura," she said, "If you haven't already figured it out…" she cast a sideways glance at Naruto.

That day I met a ton of people. There was Shikamaru who was relatively nice, Choji who seemed to constantly eat, Ino who hated Sakura, Sasuke who seemed egotistical, Hinata who was extremely shy and blushed a lot, Shino who creeped me out a lot, Kiba who seemed nice and funny and reminded me of Naruto, Neji who was a bit cold and said something about destiny and fate and kept glancing at Gaara and then back to me, TenTen who was nice even though she seemed a bit too happy and hyped up, and Lee who also creeped me out and was super competitive.

Throughout it all, everyone seemed to be pretty nervous around Gaara unless it was me they were nervous about.

"So how come you came to Konoha?" TenTen asked curiously.

Gaara glanced nervously at me and was going to answer but I cut him off, "I got really sick and the only one who could help was your Hokage," I said.

"Really?" Lee asked. They seemed really interested so I told them what had happened.

"Well we've really got to be going," I said as I saw that Gaara was looking impatient and looked as if he just wanted to leave. We didn't go home though, even if it was like nine at night. Not just yet anyways…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	22. Part Twenty Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Twenty-Two/**

* * *

Gaara and I stopped by at a local restaurant to eat. Well of course we'd eat there, what else would, or could, we do? Actually much more than what you'd think.

"So what is this stuff?" I asked while picking something long with my chopsticks.

"An onion I think," he said, "Why?

"Cause it looks gross," I said and lifted it higher, inspecting it, "Man no wonder you were questioning when I didn't know what I was eating before. Only you had a different reason. Mine is because it looks disturbing…I actually ate this stuff?" I asked.

He nodded and looked at what I was holding with my chopsticks, "Yeah," he said, "And you ate it obliviously."

"This makes me wonder," I said as I stared up the onion with my other arm supporting my head.

"About what?" he asked while he ate.

"About the many things I ate when I was still sick," I said and put the onion down and continued to eat the chicken that went with the rice.

After a moment of silence, something dawned on me, "Hey Gaara?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"How are we going to pay for this?" I asked none too loudly.

He paused and thought about it, "Don't worry," he said and gave me a cheesy grin, "I've got a plan."

I gave him a mock glare and said, "Hey isn't that supposed to be my line?"

He just smiled oddly and we finished eating. The person came over to deliver the check and wait for us to pay it.

Gaara seemed to be concentrating on the check a little too much and I just looked at him confused. The guy waiting for him to pay up seemed a bit impatient. That's when I saw something at the corner of my eye and I smiled.

The guy looked at me oddly as if questioning why I would be smiling.

"So how are you doing?" I asked him randomly.

"Very good, thank you," he said almost automatically. He glanced from me to Gaara and asked, "Special occasion perhaps?"

I grinned almost evilly, for I saw something in the corner of my eye, and said, "Oh not really just a small celebration." I was beginning to get distracted and I could almost see Gaara smirking as he pretended to count on his fingers.

"Really?" he asked, "May I ask what?"

"Umm," I said trying to think of something. Birthday would sound important and so would anniversary or wedding and holy crap was Gaara good! "Baby," I said distractedly and tried to focus on the waiter dude.

But then I realized what I had said and I felt my cheeks redden and the guy's eyes widen. I also heard Gaara cough and from the sound of it, I didn't want to look at him in the eye, sounded as if he were choking.

"Y-You're expecting?" he asked as his eyes traveled to my stomach.

"Uhhhh…" was all I could say as I thought of something to tell him. I actually didn't have to because at that moment a certain someone tapped him on the shoulder. Right as he turned, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me along, almost in slow motion.

Gaara had made a simple sand clone of himself as to distract the waiter guy. He had a hold of my arm and we dashed out of the restaurant. Everything seemed slow motion as we ran for it and I glanced at Gaara. He had a strange look in his eye that I couldn't comprehend.

"Of all the things…" he muttered and I almost didn't catch it.

"Huh?" I asked, my voice a bit high as it usually does when I'm nervous.

"OF ALL THE THINGS!!" he shouted, "YOU HAD TO PICK THAT ONE!! Loud enough for you?" he asked looking amused. For a moment there I thought he was angry.

"Sorry!" I said, "I couldn't think of anything else and I had already said it wasn't anything really important!"

"You coulda said it was for business or something!" He said, "Now he thinks we're insane…and maybe even married…with a…" he couldn't finish it.

"Kid on the way…" I finished for him miserably, "Well at least he doesn't know WHO we are right?" I asked. He just grunted.

We got further away from the restaurant so we stopped running and got atop a building. As we sat down I saw the sky.

"Holy crap!" I nearly shouted which would have probably caused a lot of people to wake up…

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"The moon!" I said loudly, "It's huge! Was it always that big before?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah it has always been like that…"

It was silent for a moment before I felt my self leaning against Gaara. For some reason this felt normal. He awkwardly put an arm around my shoulders and we just sat there looking up at the sky. I then looked up at him and saw him staring into the sky.

"What?" he asked as he noticed I was staring at him. I just smiled and shook my head and sat up a little. He didn't take his arm away though. Instead he sort of pulled me in and suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	23. Part Twenty Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Twenty-Three/**

* * *

I felt frozen. My heart felt as though it couldn't continue and that I'd die happily. But as that happy feeling came, it left as Gaara pulled back wide eyed.

"I'm sorry!" he said and got up. "I…just…well…umm…I got to go, bye!" he said nervously and he was gone in a flash.

I slightly bit my lower lip and put a hand to my mouth. Good things never do last, as my sister once said. Although she was talking about her boyfriend back where we used to live and not my current situation.

I had felt as if I were floating and as if my body weighed nothing. It was sudden and very short lived but I was happier than I have been in a while.

Wait I couldn't be thinking about things like this! I mean, Gaara is my _best friend_ for goodness sake! Ok now I know I am going crazy, who on earth would say goodness sake?

After just laying there in the moonlight I decided to get back home. Or to that place my mom called 'Our home away from home'. Yeah my mom was a little too ecstatic about these sort of things.

As I stepped inside the house, walking and doing things very quietly for the place was super dark, the lights flashed on nearly blinding me.

"Where have you been?" I heard my mother scold. I blinked a couple of times before I could see anything.

"Jeez don't you ever sleep?" I said only partly joking. As everything came into focus, I saw my mother standing there in a bathrobe with her hands on her hips, her hair in curlers and a greenish-blue facemask stuff on her face. Maybe it would have been better to stick with being blinding by that sudden turning on of the lights…

"I was just coming back late after spending the whole day meeting people," I said and then faked excited-ness, "Guess what mother?! I made a lot of new friends today! Aren't you proud?" and I clapped my hands together.

"Oh that's just wonderful Emi!" I saw my sister standing there with fake happiness as well. We started giggling but our mother glared at us which shut us up _fast_.

I gave a slight cough and said, "So um Miura…Aren't you married now? Why aren't you sleeping with him?"

She blushed deeply and said, "Well we're looking for houses now and so agreed that we'd stay with our parents until we found a place to live…"

"Ahh," I said and nodded.

"You were out with that boy again weren't you?" our mother interrupted, "The monster. I don't care if he's Kazekage or ruler of the world, I still don't like him."

I glared at her, "And may I ask why not? Especially since you don't even talk to him? You don't even KNOW him for crying out loud!" I said and threw my arms in the air dramatically.

"Emika," she said with a hand on her forehead, "You've got to stop seeing him. When you get married your husband is going to want you to stay home and not with that person," she said, not even saying his name.

"Who said I was getting married?" I asked, "I am almost thirteen! I don't wanna get married at such a young age! And if I WERE to get married, I don't want it to be forced."

"Don't back talk to me young lady!" she said angrily, "You are going to marry Kaito no matter what! It's already been decided."

My eyes widened and I sort of gagged before stopping because she glared at me with a look of hatred in her eyes, "I don't wanna marry that selfish PIG! In fact, I won't! I refuse to marry that sht for brains lunatic!!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you ever call him that in public. He's put up with you ever since you were little. In fact, we ALL have!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily, although I was pretty curious.

She threw her arms in the air, "You've always been the super handicap of the family. Couldn't become a ninja because of the sickness and then what on earth could I do with you? I had to constantly keep an eye on you so you wouldn't hurt yourself. Such a damn burden you were. And now that you are getting married, I won't have to care for you any longer!" she said quite happily.

"So that's all that I was?" I asked softly, "Just a 'damn burden'?"

"Precisely," She answered looking satisfied, "I wanted to send you away somewhere but your father didn't have the heart."

I finally brought my gaze up to her, a look of pure hatred showing through my eyes, "Well if I'm such a burden then maybe I should leave!" I shouted and turned to leave when I felt a hand grab hold of my shoulder hard.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, "I've finally found some use out of you and you're not leaving until you are married and I get my moneys worth out of you!"

"Mother?" Miura asked looking confused and the angry, "Actually I don't think I want to call you mother anymore. I SHOULD have become a ninja instead of playing along with your little games and marrying someone. Not that I regret that part."

"Just go to your rooms," our mother said, "Now."

We stomped angrily to the room we shared and Miura started to search through her things.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying so hard not to cry.

"What does it look like? I can't stay under the same roof as her so I'm going to his house," she said. 'His' meaning her husband's house, "You should come as well. We'll figure something out to get you out of that sickening marriage."

I smiled thankfully at my sister and then did what she was doing and started to pack.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	24. Part Twenty Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Twenty-Four/**

* * *

I was wandering randomly around town when Gaara approached me.

"Hey," he said slightly nervous.

"Hi," I said happily despite what had happened.

"So what's wrong with your mom?" he asked, "I tried asking if you were home and I got a shoe chucked at me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before explaining the whole thing to him, "My mother is a real bastard now isn't she?" I asked.

"Wow…" he said and thought it over, "Where are you living now?"

"Miura's husband's parent's house," I answered nearly getting it all tongue-tied.

"Ahh," he said, "And where might that be in case I want to come visit?" he asked.

"Come on," I said and we walked to the apartment thingy where they lived. His parents were pretty ok that Miura and I were living there but I really didn't feel as if it were fair. "And here it is," I said dramatically and knocked on the door, "At least I think it is…"

It turned out that I was right and it WAS the right apartment level. Miura's husband and his parents were out 'house-hunting' so it was Miura who opened the door.

"Oh hey Gaara!" Miura said happily, "Come on in you two!"

We did and Gaara looked around the small apartment. Miura and I had pitched a camp out in the living room so my blanket and pillow were all thrown about the couches.

"Messy much?" he asked looking directly at me and then at the couch that he knew was mine somehow.

"Whaaaaaat?" I sort of whined, "It's not like you're Mr. Organized now huh?" (Bout to use 'Mr. Clean' but that'd be too weird…)

He just smirked and looked at me like 'wanna bet?'.

"I guess I'll go and make some tea or just some drinks then," Miura said, "Wanna help out Gaara?" she asked and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He looked confused and said, "Sure," slowly and followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey!" I shouted as they left, "He's the guest! Why make him do stuff?" I asked but they didn't respond so I plopped down on 'my' couch. After getting bored I decided to eavesdrop. Yes I know, real mature.

"…You know that's the only way right?" Miura asked him while she got cups down and set them on a tray.

Gaara was looking VERY uncomfortable for some reason. Yeah I had the door opened a crack.

He shrugged, "I guess…yeah…" he said, "But it'd be weird…"

"Well if you don't do it yourself then I'll do it for you," Miura said confidently, "So you better."

"Why do I have to be pressured into something like this?" Gaara asked in a voice close to whining.

"You don't have to," Miura shrugged, "Just think of the future for everyone in the two situations. Would you be happy knowing that?"

He looked as though he were thinking about it and then said, "It'll take a lot though," he said, not meeting her in the eye.

"Take your time," she encouraged as she poured the cups full of some sort of drink, "Well maybe not forever but you've got at least a month if not more."

"I guess," Gaara said and they started to make their way towards the door. I quickly bolted and threw myself on the couch.

"What were you doing?" Miura asked suspiciously, noticing that I was breathing hard.

"Uhhhh," I said, "Spying on the…neighbors?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok then. Here," she handed me a cup and Gaara sat down awkwardly next to me before standing up and I noticed there was a sock where he was sitting, except it was under the blanket.

"Oops…sorry," I said and felt myself get red in the face. He smiled oddly at me.

* * *

**A month later…still living in the apartment thing…**

I heard a scream and I bolted up out of my makeshift bed, "What happened?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh my dear Lord!!" I heard my sister exclaim. It was around 12 in the afternoon and I had been still sleeping. There was hurried knocks at the door and Miura's husband answered it.

"What happened?!" Gaara asked worryingly, "I heard a scream…"

"Yeah me too," I said rubbing my eyes and trying to suppress a yawn.

Miura squealed and hugged me and then Gaara who's eyes widened and then looking up in her husband's face, "I can't believe it!" she said happily, "You will never guess what we found out!!"

"Was it worth waking my up?" I asked, slightly cranky that I had been woken up so violently.

She gave me a mock glare and said, "Well I, I mean we, are gonna have a BABY!!" she squealed again and this time I screamed.

"Holy sht!" I yelled and then ran and hugged my sister. Then I grabbed Gaara and hugged him before I started to swing him around, "I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm gonna be an aunt!" I said sing-song like.

Gaara just smiled nervously at me, narrowly avoiding the wall.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	25. Part Twenty Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**\Part Twenty-Five/**

* * *

For some reason, Gaara starts getting nervous whenever I mention Miura and the baby-which-hasn't-been-born-yet. I was bored a lot trying to come up with a plan to get myself out of marrying Mr. Looney-Brains.

"I'm bored," I said.

"I know," Gaara said. We were sort of lying down on the top of a building staring at the clouds go by. I wouldn't be surprised to see Shikamaru on another rooftop doing exactly what we were doing.

"Hey I've got a question," I said.

"Really now?" he asked sarcastically and then looked at me, "Fine, what is it?"

"Why aren't you in Suna? Aren't you Kazekage or something?" I asked.

He sort of shrugged and looked back at the blue sky that showed past the clouds, "I told them I was away on business when they asked. Kankuro and Temari agreed to that and said they were with me. It's not a _complete_ lie now is it?" he asked.

"How are you away on business?" I asked curiously. I mean he's lying beside me on a rooftop watching clouds…

"It could be," he said, "I mean what if someone was paying me to figure out cloud formations which were vital for their country because they predicted the future from them or something? What about then?"

I shook my head amused, "You have one strange imagination. Creative, I'll give you that, but strange…" I said.

There was a weird but peaceful silence. Before I broke it of course, me being me.

"Ok how about this," I said and started gesturing randomly with my hands, "I beat him to a pulp before the 'ceremony' thing my mom's planning?"

He sighed, "You know you don't have to figure this out by yourself. I can help you too you know," he said and turned over so he was on his stomach looking at me. I just looked up into his face with an apologetic look on.

"So what do you suggest on improving my plan?" I asked.

He had a small mischievous smile on as he said, "What plan?" before explaining to me what his was. And boy did it need a lot of explaining.

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

We were going to put the plan into action. I really hoped I wouldn't be blushing too much. I found out Miura was in on part of it. What I didn't know her version had been slightly different. She went along with his version just as well though.

"Emi, just take deep breathes," Gaara said as he straightened up and looked at himself in the mirror, "Don't be fainting on me now unless you want to be the bride of a pig. You have your ring?"

I took deep breathes just as he had suggested and nodded, holding up my left hand showing a small simple gold band on the ring finger. "I think she's gonna murder me," I said.

"Just relax and think of it as fooling that cow of a mother you've got and getting out of something at the same time," he said, "Just feel as if you are accomplishing something, although technically you are."

I inhaled and nodded, "I know. I was just nervous that I wouldn't be able to fool her. A cow she may be but she is still my mother and so she knows me pretty well…at least I think she does…" I replied.

"Miura knows the time right?" Gaara asked and took a look at what I was wearing, "I mean the two of them."

"Yeah," I said fiddling with the ring, "She'll be there, don't worry."

He gave a small smirk and said, "Now look who's telling who to not worry?"

I looked at myself in the mirror, "Let's do this then," I said and grabbed his hand. He quickly followed after me as we went outside and walked briskly to my mother's home. Or apartment thingy considering I wasn't off the medicine and we were still in Konoha.

I knocked nervously at my mom's door. I hadn't seen her in a long while. Or maybe a week just seemed long? I felt Gaara squeeze my hand slightly reassuringly. It was a kind gesture but I just felt like fainting right then. From the situation, from just the thought of it, from Gaara or from just my nervousness, I knew not.

The door swung open so suddenly I nearly forgot what I was supposed to say.

"Oh hey," my mother said in her fake-happy voice, "What brings you here? Come to tell me how wrong you were and accept Kaito willingly?" she had so much pride in her voice that I just wanted to gag.

"Actually quite the opposite," I told her as we came in and she spotted my hand intertwined with Gaara's.

"Is this another protest?" she asked with her lips pursed and a glare set into her eyes.

"Actually," I said, "I - We've got news."

"…Well?" she asked looking obviously pissed.

"MOTHER!" I shouted, "I'M PREGNANT AND GAARA'S THE FATHER!!" I started to form tears in my eyes, "W-We married right after I f-found out…" Gaara looked as though he were suppressing an amused grin.

My so called mother just stared at me, slack jawed, shocked. We showed her the ring and she looked as though she were about to faint. "Get out of my house…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" she screamed at us and then looked at me up and down, "You…you tramp," she said.

I tried so hard not to smile brightly and say 'Love to!' and then I noticed that Gaara was grinning, "With much pleasure. See you soon my dear mother-in-law!"

It was right then that she fainted and so Gaara and I just left her there while we exited and went to meet Miura who had gotten everything that was still in our room out of our mom's apartment.

"Th-That was brilliant!" Gaara exclaimed and the two of us started laughing.

* * *

**After a couple of years…**

"Saaaaay Auntie!" I cooed, "Saaaaay Auntie! Auntie Emi!"

"I don't think she'll start saying it if you tell her like that…" Gaara said with a cup of coffee in his hand. I was babysitting my niece as Miura was at her job and so was her husband.

I gave him a mock glare, "Shut uuuup…" I said but then turned back to the little three, or so, year old in front of me. I thought back to how I had a close call when I nearly had to marry Kaito. As suddenly as I thought that, and when I think such things most of the time things go bad, there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry," I said, "I've got it." I picked up Miura's little girl and placed her on my hip.

"Hey so you DO live here cause I thought - HOLY CRAP!!" the young man in front of me shouted. For some reason he looked familiar. "Oh wait that's not your kid, thank GOD…I heard rumors that you weren't pregnant and married to that Gaara guy so I came to get what rightfully belongs to me," he said in a tone that I suddenly remembered and he made a grab for my wrist.

"…Kaito?" I asked somewhat surprised and backed away from him, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He sighed, "I told you, I figured it all out. You were meant to be my bride and that's how it's going to be. Your mother signed the contract already so there is no way out of it. Now come with me," he said.

"What if she doesn't want to?" I heard Gaara say from behind me.

"Oh so you are here?" he asked snottily, "Well it's a shame, she's coming either today or tomorrow so there."

Gaara rolled his eyes in a sudden motion that I almost didn't see it. Then, in a flash, Gaara's fist collided with Kaito's face.

"My NOSE!!" he squealed and clutched his face. His nose was bleeding heavily.

Gaara smirked slightly and said, "I've always wanted to do that…" Kaito left vowing he'd be back. REAL scary…

I guess I looked troubled because Gaara took the little girl away from me.

"You know there's always loopholes," Gaara said with his voice sounding mischievous, "There's always a way out. You've got a choice…"

I looked up at him, "And how exactly do I have a choice?" I asked.

His expression seemed to soften a bit and he said, "By saying yes to the question I was meant to ask you years ago. The one Miura kept bugging me about it because she knew."

My heart was thudding as I looked up at him. I had a thought but was still a little lost. Then he slipped something onto a certain finger.

"I know this is probably a bit sudden," he said, "But…will you…marryme?" he said the last part so fast it seemed like one word.

I smiled brightly up at him before cautiously putting my hands behind his head and pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


End file.
